Waterfall of Life
by sora-tsuki-neko
Summary: Inuyasha thinks Kagome is dead after a horrific battle with a demon. Kouga comes to Kaeda’s Village searching for his mate, only to discover she’s dead. Kagome lives but only to discover a little something about her.
1. Waterfall of Life: Chapter One

Story Title: Waterfall of Life.  
  
Chapter One: Farewell for Now.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha thinks Kagome is dead after a horrific battle with a demon. Kouga comes to Kaeda's Village searching for his mate, only to discover she's dead. Kagome lives but only to discover a little something about her.  
  
  
  
Special meanings: "Talking" 'Thinking' Inner person *~* Some time passes*~* !*! Dream!*! *!~ Somewhere else.*!~  
  
Warnings: May contain sex, bad language, perversion.  
  
Parings: Kouga and Kagome Miroku and Sango Inuyasha and Kikyou Shippo and Rin Sesshoumaru and Paine(New Demon)   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome stood next to a tree as she watch her friends fight a water demon. Shippo was on her shoulder yelling at Inuyasha every time he got hit by the demons arms. It was a octopus demon, with eight blue tentacles. The demon had two shards of Naraku's evil Shikon Jewel on his head.   
  
"Inuyasha, you stupid dog. Kill it already." Shippo screamed.  
  
"If you wouldn't scream at me every time I try too, I would have killed it by now and Kagome could get the shards." Inuyasha yelled back to the little fox. He dodged the blow that was going to his side, then jumped up and slashed off one of his arms. "Kagome, where are the shards at?"  
  
"Pitiful dog. You will never beat me using her." The demon slashed away Sango boomerang and slammed his tentacles into her side, sending her flying across the way. Kirara caught Sango. No harm was done to the demon hunter.  
  
"In his head. But don't touch them." Kagome yelled.  
  
The demon looked at Kagome. 'Well, this beats all. If I get rid of her the dog will be defenseless and Naraku will beat him for sure.' The octopus demon thought.  
  
Inuyasha sliced through the demon's tentacle, but one of his arms got caught by the demon. Miroku speared his staff into the demon's arm and freed the hanyou.   
  
While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were busy trying to kill the octopus demon, one of his arms snuck out and grabbed Kagome's foot and lifted her into the air. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Let her go now." Inuyasha screamed as he pointed the Tetsugia at the demon.  
  
"No. If I let her go Naraku will have a worse chance to beat you in the final fight. But, if I let her die he will have a greater chance to win." The threw his arm back then threw it forward, releasing Kagome, sending her flying through the air. Inuyasha looked as Kagome was sent flying through the air, screaming.  
  
"Who gives a shit if she dies. She was nothing but a shard detector to me. Kikyou was better than her anyway." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Shippo looked with horror as his mother was thrown away from his. Kirara came put to the little kitsue. Shippo cried into her fur.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went from an amber color to crimson in a flash. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha slashed threw the demon's tentacles. "Now you pay." The demon watched with horror as the weak half demon went from hanyou to full youkai. Inuyasha slashed the demon in two.  
  
He landed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, eyes going back to normal."Miroku, Kagome may still be alive. She could have landed in water or some other water." Sango looked at the evil shard pieces and grabbed them with her scarf then put them in Kagome's glass bottle.  
  
"Kirara, lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. Kagome." Sango yelled. They've been searching for her for hours. Sango was slowly losing hope. Inuyasha was up in a tree not caring if they did find her or not.  
  
"Who cares if we find her or not. We can find the shards by are selves without her slowing us down." Inuyasha humph.   
  
"Even though you don't care about her. I do. Miroku does. Sango does too. Kagome was the best thing that happen to all of use you stupid dog. She helped Sango get through the sad times after her family and tribe." The little kitsue yelled at the hanyou. Sango held the kit as he unleashed his tears.  
  
"Hey over here I found something." Miroku came out of the woods. "Look its Kagome's shirt." Inuyasha grabbed the shirt and sniffed it.  
  
"I smell nothing but blood on this. Even if Kagome was alive, she would be dead by now with much loss of blood." Sango cried into Miroku's robes.  
  
Later at Keada's village. Miroku and Sango were inside talking with Kaeda about Kagome. Inuyasha, with the Tetsugia two feet away from him, was busy shoving his mouth with his 6th bowl of Ramen soup he found in Kagome's yellow bag.  
  
The Tetsugia pulsed but no one noticed. It pulsed again and unsheathed itself from the sheath. Tetsugia pulsed again and flew out the door of the hut.  
  
"Damn wind." Kaeda shut the hut door.   
  
*^!~*^~!!&*~&!*~*!^~*^!*&~!&*~&!(*&~(*&!  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. NO FLAMES.  
  
Next Chapter: New Life 


	2. Waterfall of Life: Chapter Two

Story Title: Waterfall of Life.  
  
Chapter One: New Life.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha thinks Kagome is dead after a horrific battle with a demon. Kouga comes to Kaeda's Village searching for his mate, only to discover she's dead. Kagome lives but only to discover a little something about her.  
  
  
  
Special meanings: "Talking" 'Thinking' Inner person *~* Some time passes*~* !*! Dream!*! *!~ Somewhere else.*!~  
  
Warnings: May contain sex, bad language, perversion.  
  
Parings: Kouga and Kagome Miroku and Sango Inuyasha and Kikyou Shippo and Rin Sesshoumaru and Paine(New Demon)   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Two Months Later....  
  
The gang was on the outskirts of Kaeda's village.  
  
Sango and Shippo where in back of the group playing with Shippo's toys. Miroku laughed as Shippo was bonked in the head with his top. It took some time to get used to Kagome's death. Somewhere deep inside they still remembered.  
  
Inuyasha didn't give a crap, Miroku could tell. Inuyasha invited Kikyou into the group one month later. He seemed happier with Kagome gone. Why? He showed Kagome caring emotion, but no that she's gone he shows Kikyou the same emotions he showed Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Where are we going?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'ed "I am not talking to you until you admit you stole Tetsugia from me." He crossed him arms and put his nose in the air.  
  
"I didn't take it, stupid dog." Shippo laughed. It was funny. "Little Inuyasha lost his precious little sword." (For a little kid he's got some bravery.)  
  
"Inuyasha. Three shards are coming this way."  
  
A tornado blew past them and landed two feet away from the monk. "Hey dog turd, where's my woman? I have come to get her."  
  
Sango felt tears building up. "She's not here Kouga."  
  
"What? What did dog shit do this time to make her leave?" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and lifted him over his head.  
  
"We were in a battle with a demon and Kagome ... *a tear fell down the monks cheek* died."   
  
Kouga dropped to his knees with a blank look. 'She's dead? She... she can't die. I love her to much to let her go.' Kouga let a mournful howl escape his lips.   
  
~!* Someplace*!~  
  
He laughed inside as the smelly toad fell down and a little seven year old girl bonked him upside the head. Sesshoumaru looked out to the east as he heard a howl. Rin looked at Sesshomaru then a Jaken.  
  
"Milord. Isn't that Kouga's howl? Something must have happen to him." The demon toad got onto his feet and took his staff back.  
  
"Whatever it is, he deserved it." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin.  
  
The little girl picked up flower after flower. To Sesshoumaru something didn't seems right.   
  
Tenseiga pulsed at his right hip.   
  
Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword and brought it up to his face.   
  
The sword pulsed again.  
  
My master, let me go. I need to heal her quickly. If they get her before I do she is lost to all.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I am the Tenseiga, milord. I need to heal her.  
  
Who?  
  
Kagome. With that last word Sesshoumaru dropped the Tenseiga and it flew toward the north.  
  
I will return to you, but new.  
  
~!* Water*!~  
  
A bright blue light flew in the air toward the north.   
  
From the West a bright blue light flew in the air toward the north.  
  
Together the meet at a Waterfall with a young girl bleeding to death.   
  
Inuyasha and the gang saw the light. Kouga looked at it like it was calling him. Standing up Kouga raced toward the light followed by the rest of the group.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the light and ran off to meet it. Ah-Un took Rin and Jaken to see what was happening.  
  
A feeling deep inside everyone came alive. Something was happening, but whatever it was, it felt an evil presences come along with it.  
  
&^*^%(&%^*^%#$*%^(&^(^$^%^$&$$^#&%$@&@&  
  
Hey that's chapter two.   
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
